Tangled Temptations
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't who she thought she was and she's aquiring strange new friendships. Will Ron and Harry except her new friends? And what's with the mysterious Blaise Zabini?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this so please don't sue!

Authors Quick Note: Okay I wrote this in like February in a book of mine... And it came to over 100 handwritten pages and in two books... Go me… But recently I didn't have the internet for a few days and decided to type it up (which took me ages) and now I am posting it. Please no flames, only nice comments.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Ash Lee Parr (Soon to be Saber) and James Dillion Saber… I love those guys!

Tangled Temptations

Chapter One: Pumpkin Juice & Compartments

It was the first day of September, the day they all returned to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger lay sleeping joyously until a large body began bouncing on her bed. Ginny.

"Mione, come on get up, we're leaving in 20 minutes," she whined. Hermione jumped instantly out of bed and ran for the shower.

"Gin, can you please pack the last few things into my trunk and leave me out a set of clothes and a Hogwarts robe for me please?" she asked, running out of the bathroom to retrieve her towel.

A sly grin played across Ginny's face, "sure thing Herms". Ginny raced around the room, throwing the last few items belonging to Hermione in her trunk, leaving nothing she closed it and placed a sealing charm on it. She then ran to her trunk and pulled out a silver bag.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Mrs. Granger. I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm here to get Hermione." Ginny extended her hand to the older lady. They shook hands and Hermione's mother beckoned her in._

"_Hermione won't be too long. I hope" she chuckled slightly, "she's just in the shower". She led Ginny into the lightly decorated lounge room. "Ginny dear, I was wondering if you would be able to help me on a little something." Mrs. Granger asked._

"_Yes of course Mrs. Granger". The older lady dashed from the room and returned a moment later carrying a silver velvet bag._

"_Ginny dear, I'm sure that you agree, Hermione's dressing sense is astoundingly disgraceful. These are a set of magical clothes. They appear to be normal clothes but after being put on there is a small piece of parchment. Read it out loud and imagine the clothes and they will automatically change on Hermione." Ginny smirked._

"_Oh I can't wait to get her in these", she said excitedly. "I trust you will use them well my dear". "Oh don't worry Mrs. Granger I will," she said._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, frizzy hair plastered to her back. She approached the bed where Ginny had laid down the clothes. To Hermione's satisfaction it was a black bra and panties, a red tee a pair of jeans and a hoody. "Thanks Gin, and here I was thinking you'd try and trick me into wearing something inappropriate," she said chuckling.

Ginny turned from Hermione trying to hide the overly large grin plastered to her face. "How do I look Gin?" She asked, running a brush through her hair. "Awesome". Ginny reached for the small piece of parchment in her pocked and silently whispered "Arela deloiz cluthep chanfre."

Ginny instantly thought of a set of clothes Hermione would suit, grabbed her trunk and descended the stairs. "Ginny, Hermione, hurry up please, we're leaving now" Molly called from somewhere down stairs.

Ginny left Hermione in the room, hoping she wouldn't notice her outfit had changed – drastically, after placing a small make-up spell on Hermione.

"GINNY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?" Ron yelled as he saw his little sister. "Clothing Ronald, what do you expect?'' Ginny was wearing a dark purple boob tube, mini denim shorts and a pair of skater shoes.

"If Hermione wore something like this I bet you wouldn't tell 'her' off. You wouldn't care. So if Hermione dresses like this. I do." Ginny asked, withholding her smile.

"Duh as if Gin, Mione would never dress like that" Ron laughed.

His jaw dropped open the next moment when Hermione became visible from the staircase. "Hey Ron, Ginny" she said. Harry stepped into the room as Hermione eyed Ron suspiciously.

"WOW! Hermione you look hot!" Harry said, blushing after realizing what he had said to his best friend. "Guys its nothing different to what I'd normally wear." She said, looking down at herself.

"GINNY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she screamed. Ginny smiled helplessly. "I'm sorry, but what's done, is done" she said smirking. Hermione was wearing a black low cut V-neck sweater with sleeves down to just above her elbows, very short mini denim skirt that hung tightly on her hips. The outfit showed a little bit of her midriff. She also had on the black boots she loved oh so much.

"Come on you lot, we'll be late at this rate. Girls you look lovely" Molly said all too quickly. They left 12 Grimauld Place exactly two minutes later, all shrinking their trunks to the size of a small candy.

It was 10:55am by the time they reached Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. They all hugged Mrs. Weasley and found an empty compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. They were soon joined by none other than their fellow Gryffindor's – Lavender & Parvati, Seamus and Neville.

"Gee, Hermione, I would never think of you to be wearing something as showing as that. It looks great but there's no chance of you getting guys. So um sweetie, stop being a slut." Lavender said cruelly, "And oh, by the way. The shoes are very distasteful". Hermione may not have approved of what she was wearing, but it surely didn't look that bad.

"I'll be right back guys ok. I'm just going to the bathroom" with that she turned, but heard Parvati add "probably to try and powder her imperfect nose."

It seemed as though everybody was so involved in their new found conversations that they didn't even see or hear her at all. By the time she had shut the compartment door behind her, tears had began falling from her eyes.

Hermione began running; she didn't want anybody to see her like this. She could think of only one thing at that moment other than the people who generally called themselves her friends were the one telling her she looked disgusting. The thought made her cry harder.

Still running she knocked straight into somebody, not even saying sorry, like her normal self she began to run again until that somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty compartment.

"Granger…isn't it?" the male voice asked her. "Yeah" she sobbed. "You know generally it's quite rude to run into somebody and not say sorry" he said. She looked up and wiped the hair from her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm not really sure of your name" she said suddenly becoming interested in her shoes.

"Knock, knock," said the old plump witch who strolled into the compartment. "Would you dear's care for anything?" she asked kindly. "Before you answer, this year, Doris will be doing the trolley at 3pm. So there are two chances for you students to get something to eat or drink" she said.

The boy smiled. "May I please have two cauldron cakes and two bottles of iced Pumpkin Juice?" he asked her politely. There was an exchange of coins and then the plump old witch disappeared. "Here, take these,'' he said, offering a bottle and cake to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said, looking up at the boy for the first time. He was handsome with slightly olive skin, black shoulder length hair, that was ties back in a silver ribbon, and he had mystic purple and silvery blue eyes. Not to mention the muscles visible in his tight black top.

"I'm Blaise… Blaise Zabini" he said, smiling and sipping his pumpkin juice. "H-Hermione Granger" she said.

"You're a Slytherin I presume?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly. "Yes, and you a Gryffindor," he replied. "May I call you Hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's ok." "So, Hermione, why were you crying in the halls?" he asked.

Hermione told Blaise why she was crying as he sat quietly, not once interrupting her. They talked for hours, about school, and homework. One moment they were talking about Muggle Studies, and the next Harry and Ron had come barging into the compartment.

"Hermione! Oh my god we were all so scared. Lavender said you went to the toilet and that was hours ago!" Ron said, hugging her tightly. "Ron, you can let go now" she said slightly amused at his strange behavior. "Come on, lets go" Harry said.

"I'd rather not-," she was cut off by Ron beginning to drag her out of the compartment. "I believe the lady had not finished her sentence" Blaise said, speaking for the first time since the boys had invaded the compartment.

"Nobody was talking to you and asked your opinion Death Eater" Ron snarled.

"I'm as much a Death Eater as you are rich Weasley," Blaise spat, anger intensifying at being called a Death Eater. Ron's ears and face turned red ands his fist made its way over to the corner of Blaise's mouth.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU?" Hermione screeched, raising her hand to slap him. Blood seeped through a small tear in Blaise's lip. Hermione noticing the blood on her new friend's face put her arm up to wipe it away but was stopped by Blaise gripping her wrist gently but firmly. "No Mon-Cheri. I must depart, see you at Hogwarts." He said, before turning and leaving the compartment.

"What do you think you were doing?" she scolded, "Ron, why did you have to hit him for? He did nothing but shoot a remark back, and if I remember correctly, which I do. It was you who insulted him first by calling him a Death Eater. You're damn lucky he didn't kill you. I would have." Hermione said, trying hard not to strangle the red headed boy.

"Hermione, remember, he's a Slytherin. All Slytherin's have Death Eater parents!" Harry said, speaking softly but strongly. As they left neither Harry nor Ron noticed Hermione sneaking Blaise's minimized empty bottle of juice into her pockets.

"Oh my god Lav," Parvati said. "Did you see that Blaise Zabini today?" she asked, "He's totally hot". Hermione wanted to throw up. "I'd totally do him", Lavender replied to her friend.

This enraged Hermione further. How dare Lavender Brown say that she Hermione Marie Granger was trying to be like a slut when 'she' herself was drooling over guys and saying she would 'do' them.

Hermione scoffed as they continued to talk about Blaise Zabini and numerous amounts of guys their age. She got up and walked out of the compartment again. She made her way to the bathroom as she stood patiently. Hermione then heard somebody retching from inside, so she knocked politely.

"Excuse me, are you ok in there?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" the person said through the door. Hermione was somewhat interested to see who was throwing up in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Hermione was shocked to see Ginny Weasley emerging from inside.

"Gin… what the?" Hermione managed to say before crossing her legs tightly. Ginny blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"Hello Hermione, I think I ate something, I just didn't agree with" she laughed.

"Oh ok." Hermione said, "Wait here ok? I just really got to go pee," Hermione half hop skipped into the bathroom before locking the door.

A few moments later Ginny and Hermione were chatting mercilessly outside their compartment. "Gin, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah, course Mione" the red head girl replied.

"Do you think I look like I'm trying to be a slut or get guys to notice me?" she asked as tears slowly welled in her eyes again. The small smile that was on Ginny's face disappeared instantly as anger set in.

"No I don't. Why?" she asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously. "Well Lavender Brown said that I look like I'm trying to get guys to notice me and I look like a slut" she said sighing.

She then told Ginny the rest of her story where she ran into Blaise, they talked and Ron hit him. Ginny laughed at the part where Hermione said Ron had hugged her oh so tightly. The most Hermione had previously gotten out of Ron was a handshake.

They returned to their compartment gingerly, not talking to anybody but themselves. "Pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we will be arriving at Hogsmede station in exactly 10 minutes, Robes are required, and you know what to do. Thank you" a warm voice said through the small unnoticed P.A. system.

They sat quietly as the train entered the station. Hermione and Ginny basically ran out of the compartment when the train had come to a complete stop. They took a carriage up to the castle with Colin and Denis Creevy and Luna Lovegood, all of whom were 5th years except for Denis who was a 4th year. They looked out the carriage door and all thought the identical thing. They were home again….

A/N: Hey guys what did you think? I think it was okay right…? I'm hoping that if you stumble across this story and read it, please be nice enough to review it, I mean I love reviews…they're like air in a way –smile- I mean I review every story I read! I review almost every chapter! So PLEASE JUST READ & REVIEW! Thanks a lot guys, much love…

Mango aka Trazelle


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Quick Note: I hope you liked the last chapter and if you read it I hope you weren't shabby enough to not leave a review behind okay… Well here's the second chapter…

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to little Miss Mary Jane Saber – James and Emily's daughter – and Mary's K block!

Chapter Two – Partners and Black Boxers

Soon enough they were all seated at their respected house tables. Hermione was looking straight above them to the brightly light clouds above. The enchanted ceiling never ceased to amaze Hermione Granger.

"Ahh," Dumbledore began, "back again I see. Welcome in other words to another exciting year at Hogwarts School. I hope all of you have had a lovely break" the headmaster said. "Just remember to all students the Forbidden Forrest, is well forbidden as is Herbology 4. Well let us continue on with the sorting." He said finally as Professor McGonagall arrived with a bunch of shivering first years.

As soon as the sorting had begun it had finished. The moment their plates were filled with food, they had begun shoveling it down their throats. Hermione ate her pumpkin soup slowly. Sensing a pair of eyes on her she looked up nervously, as hazel eyes met mystic purple, silvery blue. She felt herself blush slightly as he gave her a small wink. This year will be interesting she thought to herself as she listened into the conversations ranging at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron slowly and carefully made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room where they would fall straight into one of the over puffed lounges by the fire.

"Ginny?" Colin Creevy's brother Dennis asked, "May I please have a word with you?" He looked rather nervous, well as Hermione thought who wouldn't when the girl's brother is sending you death glares.

"Wonder what that was about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, same" Hermione pressed. Ginny returned a few moments later grinning madly.

"What?" she asked the three before her innocently.

"What did that Creevy boy want?" Ron asked, his big brother protectiveness suddenly kicking in.

"Oh he asked me out and I said yes," she said gleefully as her grin widened.

Ron's face turned a deep shade or red in anger. "You're only fifteen, too young to date!" he teethed.

"Ron, from what I remember, you started dating when you were fourteen," she smirked. Ron looked enraged.

"No I didn't," he said defensively.

"Ronald, both you and I know that what your sister is saying is true," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at him.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hermione decided that she was tired and that she yearned for her comfy bed she had missed so much. It wasn't long before Harry, Ron and Ginny them selves had dispersed, leaving the Gryffindor Common room empty.

Drearily, Hermione laid sleepily, the face of a certain forbidden Slytherin lingering in her mind. "Blaise Zabini," she whispered subconsciously. Her face held a small smile as the days occurrences played over and over in her head as she drifted to sleep. What she didn't know was that, that same forbidden Slytherin laid thinking of her – an untouchable Gryffindor.

The next morning Blaise was rudely awoken by his best childhood friend Draco Lucel Malfoy jumping up and down on his bed after tipping an ice cold glass of water over his head.

"ARGH! Drake, man you faggot!" Blaise growled, wiping the access water from his face.

"Blaisey boy, if I do say it is you who are the fag. Not me," he chuckled.

Blaise grinned, biting his bottom lip momentarily. "Yea, that's what you think dude." Over the summer Draco has awoken to find Blaise kissing his lips fiercely. Oh what a shock that was for the Slytherin Prince whom almost wet himself as he screamed like a girl. It was that day Blaise had told Draco his secret – that he was bi – meaning that he liked both guys and girls. That day Blaise made Draco promise to keep his secret and treat him no different on account that he wouldn't kiss him like that again. Of course it was a done deal and they both stuck by it.

Blaise got out of bed, admiring Draco's slender but muscular pale torso as he lay bleakly on his bed clad only in silky black boxers. Draco sensing his gaze playfully put his friend's pillow over his body. "Please don't stare at my luscious sexy body," he said as blasé came daringly closer.

"You know you want it Draco," he said, growling his friends name before running off into the bathroom to avoid the pillow that went sailing in his direction.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron were waiting impatiently for Hermione of who would be accompanying them to breakfast in the Great Hall.

It was another five minutes before Hermione emerged from the 6th year girls dormitories looking nifty. Ron looked dazed as her hips swayed their way towards the two boys. Hermione had applied make up for the first time, considering that they had classes that day. Her hair sat in large curls down her back as her baby blue contact lenses glistened mysteriously.

"Wow, Herms, nice eyes," Harry said staring mystified. Ron just stood there like a dummy as his two best friends began to walk off without him.

"Ronald, are you coming to breakfast or not?" she asked seeming rather annoyed at his stupid childish behavior. He suddenly snapped out of his daze and caught up with them.

Entering the Great Hall Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house handed them each their new time table for the year.

"Aww man!" Harry whined childishly. "Guess what?" he asked rhetorically, "First period – Double Advanced Potions, next period DADA – that's okay but after that we got Transfiguration with McGonagall and then History with Professor Bins," He droned. 'Way to start the day' he thought to himself as he began eating his breakfast.

The bell rang noisily throughout the castle as the three friends mingled about the door leading to their potions classroom. Professor Snape the Potions Master emerged moments after their arrival as they thanked themselves for not being late to his class. He gestured for the class to enter, and that's exactly what they did.

"Sit all of you," Snape said vaguely, "Luckily Mr. Longbottom ceases to join us as this is NEWT level potions and only the top students get into this class," he sneered. Hermione was shocked when she learnt that Ron had scraped through into NEWT potions, she was sure that he wouldn't make it.

"We will be looking at a range of deadly and non deadly potions. Now you will be working with partners from the opposing house. I have drawn out of a hat the names of your partners. When I read your name Slytherin's go and sit by your partner," he sneered, picking up a piece of parchment from his desk. "Malfoy, Weasley. Finnegan, Bullstrode. Potter, Parkinson," the list continued until he came upon the last pair, "Zabini, Granger.'

Blaise went and sat down by Hermione, ignoring the seething looks from Harry and Ron. "Make sure you're nice to your partner as you shall be paired for the entire year," Snape said, letting out a hollow laugh as the look on most of his student's faces was priceless.

"This is going to be a wonderful year," Draco smirked to himself rather loudly. Ron looked absolutely repulsed at having to work with his enemy and shot him a look of disgust.

By the way Pansy was eyeing Harry it was enough to make him hurl. Although Hermione was paired with a Slytherin, she seemed not to mind. Not at all.

They were set the task of preparing the ingredients for the Pretencial Potion. Hermione instantly pulled out her giant potions text book, flipping through the pages until she came upon the Pretencial Potion. She began to read out loud, but stopped as Blaise put his hand on the text.

"Let me," he said, his smooth voice rushing to her ears.

"The Pretencial Potion is another form of the Poly Juice Potion but is more complex and can cause deadly harm. The Pretencial Potion can make you turn into anybody, anything, just by imagining the thing you want to become and you'll change moments after drinking it. But if the reversal Potion is not taken within the hour organs will start to break down whilst you are in that form." Blaise continued to read as Hermione laid her head on her arms dreamily, not even realizing that she weren't paying full attention in one of her classes.

_Dream_

_The room swirled as silvery mist smothered her, she couldn't see anything. Not even her hand thirty centimeter's from her face. Her mind reeled, as she wondered where on earth she could possibly be. A gentle hand snaked around her waist as she felt somebody placing gentle kisses along her neck. It made her want to scream out – being as her neck area was her special spot… _

_  
She turned towards him, biting her lip subconsciously. He leaned down, brushing his soft lips on hers, as a fire began burning in the pit of her stomach. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She parted her lips, letting in his warmth as she explored every part of his mouth. She pulled back after their passionate kiss._

"_Hermione…," he called in a soft voice…_

_End of Dream_

"Hermione, wake up," Her eyes shot open, Blaise was stationed closely by her side, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 'Shit' she thought to her self as her face lost its normal composure and turned rosy red. Blaise turned pink realizing how close they were together and moved back into his seat across from her.

'Was I dreaming about him?' she wondered as they continued their potion in silence. She looked over at Ron and Draco, Ron of whom looked like he was about to vomit any second. Draco on the other hand was smirking as if enjoying the fact he could bully around the other boy and give him hell for an entire year.

She then looked to Harry and Pansy on her left. Pansy seemed to be enjoying her self, eyeing Harry as if her were some candy she could devour. She saw Harry brush her off gently as her hand made its way onto his arm as he stirred their potion.

Hermione inwardly laughed to herself, at least she was having and ok time, although she felt a bit awkward after falling asleep like that. The bell sounded for morning tea not long after and Harry and Ron literally ran out of class, muttering something about meeting Hermione in the great hall. By the time Hermione had packed away her belongings, Blaise was no where in sight and Malfoy was stationed at the door smirking. Where Snape was she had no idea.

"Why hello mudblood, didn't see you there under all that dirt," he chuckled cruelly.

"Move it Malfoy, I don't need your crap," she spat venomously as her temper rose immensely. Draco edged closer towards her, eventually backing her into one of their classroom walls.

'Bloody hell, where is Blaise or Professor Snape when you need them?' she asked her self, while her pulse raced. She turned her head slightly, scanning the room. 'Where are they?' Draco moved in closer to Hermione, his pale slender fingers tracing her clenched jaw line. A shiver rolled down her spine as horror flooded her numbing body.

"Granger," he half growled half said, as his lips grew dangerously close to hers. She tried to move but his arms pinned her to the cold wall. Again he moved closer to her, leaving less than a centimeter between them. His lips found her neck as he places a trail off kisses down it.

"Stop…please?" she asked in almost a whisper. Her legs felt like jelly and she found she couldn't move them. 'Oh god,' she thought. 'Why is he doing this?' she wondered to herself.

"Draco!" a deep voice spoke, stepping towards him. "Miss Granger?" It was Snape. "Miss Granger, I had expected better of you, and Mr. Malfoy, see me in my office after dinner tonight. Both of you, head off now before I take points away from you," he sneered. Hermione saw Blaise standing next to their professor and made her way over to him. She went to hug him and collapsed in his arms. Surprising them all.

A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter! Please read and review… I'm warning you, it might be a few days before I post the 3rd chapter coz im going to be quite busy. But I shall try my hardest. Mwaz

Kan.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Quick Note: Yeah, I know my grammar probably sucks, but oh well. My beta will edit my work when she is available to. Anyway, what did y'all think of that last chapter? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, and if you liked it… or even just read it, please review!

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Kerry! Who is also my Beta! She is really cool and really pretty! –smile-

Chapter Three – Misunderstandings and Death Eaters

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, as she had no recollection of what had previously happened. "Wha-?" she said drowsily, trying to sit up.

"Here," some one said shoving a pillow gently behind her back.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Blaise, what am I? What are you doing-" Hermione was cut off by Harry and Ron bustling their way up to her bed.

"Mione," Ron puffed.

"We were so worried about you," Harry said, subconsciously claiming her right hand in his own larger one.

"What the hell did you do to her Death Eater?" Ron snarled angrily at Blaise who stood motionless. Hermione slapped her left hand to her forehead in frustration. 'Great, not this again,' she thought getting annoyed at the situation at hand.

"Ronald…leave him al-"

"Shut up Hermione!" Ron yelled as his face was redder than a ripe beetroot.

Hermione's eyes instantly filled with tears, in the last 6 years of being friends, never one had he raised his voice at her like that. "You, Death Eater, the lake midnight," that was all he said before departing the infirmary with a glint of malice in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mione; I haven't a clue why he acted this way. He isn't being himself at all," Harry said glumly, noticing his friend's saddened expression.

"Mon Cheri, I shall see you again later ok?" Blaise said, winking to her. "Potter," he nodded at Harry before leaving the infirmary smiling to himself.

"Hermione don't you think seeing as though I am not going to bite your head off you could at least explain to me what's going on. I mean, becoming friends with a Slytherin. Fainting after potions?" He said, squeezing her hand lightly and giving her an encouraging look.

"Okay, well it all started on the train when Lavender accused me of dressing like a slut to get more boys' attention. So I ran out of the compartment and I ran smack into Blaise Zabini who took my arm and pulled me into an empty compartment. I mean, he sat there listening to me as I told him why I was crying and he was so nice to me," she spoke, smiling at the thought of the first time she noticed how cute he was, "and he actually saw me, like he didn't pretend to just be nice to me, he made an attempt to see if I was okay, something not many people do anymore. In that short time he was with me, I felt…wanted."

She looked away from Harry as a tear rolled gently down her cheek.

"Hermione, I listen to you, I attempt to see if you're okay, I like you for who you are," Harry said, feeling as if he had let down his best friend.

"It's different though, I mean you and Ron are always talking to Ron and I feel as though the only real time you boys talk to me is if you want something from me," she choked out, letting her tears fall freely now.

Harry moved up to sit on the edge of her bed and wiped away her tears before pulling her into his warm embrace where she sobbed continuously. "Hermione, Ron and I love you for you. We like you for who you are, now what you know," he sighed, rubbing her back, almost being drawn to let tears fall himself. "Without you I'd be nothing" he said in almost a whisper before pulling back and bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Harry, your words mean so much to me," she whispered looking deeply into his bright emerald green eyes.

After a while she continued on with her story, Harry pursing his lips when she got to the part about Malfoy kissing her like that. 'How dare he? That stupid bloody spoilt rich mommy's boy' Harry thought subconsciously gritting his teeth.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked concerned, placing her small hand on his forearm.

"Oh sorry, yes I'm okay. It's just hard to imagine Malfoy and you…alone like that," he said weakly.

"Miss Granger," the matron said curtly, "you may go seeing as your health is fine. But I'm telling you not to get too stressed ok my dear," she said before looking to Harry, "Now Mr. Potter, it is in Miss Granger's best interest that you make sure she gets a lot of rest and under no circumstances is to be subdued to stress. Am I clear?" she asked scathingly.

"Crystal," Harry said, grinning at the older woman.

By the time they had ventured to the kitchens it seemed that they were already half way through History of Magic so they decided just to go relax in the Gryffindor common room.

They agreed that it was best if they would sit up in the boy's dormitories to avoid uneasy questions sure to arise. "Mione?" Harry asked as she lazily in his arms on his four poster bed.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"I'm just going to be straight… Do you fancy Zabini?" Hermione sat up abruptly, the question surprising her.

"Um, well I'm actually not sure. He's quite handsome though," she said.

"He has a nice ass," Harry said, blushing when he realized what he had said. Hermione's jaw fell open as she stared at him.

"Since when do you Harry James Potter look at boy's bottoms?" she laughed heartily.

"Since I became bi," he stated flatly.

"Wow, that's great," she smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments before either of them spoke. "I love you Harry, like a brother," she said, snuggling up to his warmth. "Yes, I love you like a sister also Herms," he said. They talked a bit more before falling asleep in each other's arms s nothing more than friends.

That's exactly where an enraged Ron found them after spending the rest of his classes without his friends. Ron being hot tempered and jealous slammed the door on his way out, causing the two groggy friends to be rudely awoken.

The two sat up after letting their eyes adjust to their surroundings. Moments later after they had shared a smile and smoothed down their robes, the two friends made their way into the common room where they found Ron sitting with his arms crossed. "Her mate, dinner should be on in 5 minutes down at the great hall so let's get going," Harry said feeling ravenous.

"Don't play coy with me, as if you'd want me to go to dinner with you both," he growled angrily. Harry and Hermione looked to one another, giving each other the same confused look.

"Uh, why wouldn't we want you to come to dinner with us? We're not known as the Golden Trio for nothing you know," Hermione said, chuckling slightly before noticing the stoney expression on her friends which made her silence herself.

"YOU FIRSTLY SKIP CLASS THEN YOU COME BACK HERE THINKING NOBODY WILL REALIZE THAT YOU'VE FUCKED EACHOTHER AND THEN YOU COME ABOUT PRETENDING THAT NOTHING HAPPENED. HOW DARE YOU?" he roared at them, gaining everybody in the common room's faces to turn towards them.

Before she knew what she was doing Hermione's hand had flew up and smacked Ron in the face with a sickening CRACK, again she slapped him with another CRACK, leaving him seething with anger as he spat her cruelly. "Stupid fucking dirty mudblood bitch," he spat maliciously. He then turned on Harry, "You, fucking little prick you, getting all the lime light, being so bloody famous coz some bad guy killed your stupid parents. And now of all things you get the girl. Not to mention the grades, you fucking suck ass. If you-know-who didn't kill your parents im sure they would have killed themselves, so they wouldn't have to put up with your bullshit," he shrieked.

Something in Harry snapped as within the blink of an eye had moved over to Ron and grabbed him forcefully around the neck. Even though Ron was taller than Harry, Harry sported more muscle and had a small advantage over his friend. "NEVER EVER INSULT MY PARENTS OKAY OF YOU WILL END UP DEAD, NOT BY VOLDERMORTS HAND BUT BY MINE. I WILL STAND THERE AND WATCH THE LAST DROPS OF BLOOD POUR FROM YOUR BODY AND I SHALL LAUGH," after screaming that out, the whole common room was so quite, you would be able to hear a pin drop. After he had let go of Ron he stormed out his blood boiling at 100 degrees.

Hermione still plastered to the spot, unfroze and advanced angrily on Ron – best friends of 6 years, all of a sudden enemy. "You're a bastard! How could you speak like that?" she coiled, kneeing him hard in the privates then running at full speed out of the common room. By the time Hermione had looked around the corner Harry was out of sight. Gloomily she made her way into the entrance hall, sighing heavily as she plonked herself onto one of the stone steps.

'How could Ron be so cruel like that? It's not in his natural nature' she thought to herself. She heard footsteps behind her and abruptly turned around to see….

A/N: MUAHAHAH Sorry im being cruel… poor you, must live on a cliffy. Lol.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Mwaz

Mango Kan aka Red.


End file.
